


Charades

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The MMI Gang have their traditional after dinner game of Charades
Series: Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068605
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Charades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Debriswoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debriswoman/gifts).



Once Christmas dinner was eaten and cleared away it was time for charades. Or at least the _MMI_ version of it. Each creature chose which book or song they were going to portray and then had time to find suitable props if required, before taking it in turn to act out their charade.

Aemelia Vole went first. She made the sign for a book, and then indicated it was a short book. Dr Watson nodded, presuming she had chosen a story from _The Strand_.

Aemelia picked up a red ribbon and swung it round.

“The Scarlet Letter,” the Ferret yelled.

“I’ve not heard of that,” Mouselet complained.

“It’s not suitable for you.”

Mouselet pouted, but the Ocelot pointed out the Ferret was wrong as Aemelia was shaking her head.

Poley, who was watching, but had chosen not to take part since this was her first year and she wanted to see what happened, said, “It’s Dr Watson’s latest story: _The Red Circle_.”

Aemelia nodded and gave a bow and everyone applauded Poley. The Ferret objected saying his answer was better and the Sloth told him the idea wasn’t to come up with the best answer, but the right one.

The Sloth came next and also indicated it was a book. He pointed at Holmes and then opened two editions of the _MMI_ , and pointed at a picture in each of them, the first of a farm and the second showed a festive Regent’s Park.

They all thought for a minute, and then the Ocelot said, “Is it essential it’s Mr Holmes?”

The Sloth shook his head and pointed at Watson instead.

“In which case,” the Ocelot said, “I think both Dr Watson and Mr Holmes are men, so a man; the farm has fields; and by definition Regent’s Park is a park. So Jane Austen’s novel _Mansfield Park_.”

The Sloth nodded and bowed, and everyone clapped.

After which it was Mouselet’s turn. She gave the sign for a song. First she held her paw to her ear. Then she picked up the tiny trumpet which she had borrowed from the Christmas tree and pretended to blow it. After which she waved her front legs up and down. Finally she opened her mouth and used her paw to indicate words coming out.

As soon as she’d finished the Ferret announced triumphantly, “I’ve got it. It’s the _Messiah_.”

“What?” exclaimed Dr Watson.

“You know the musical Mr Handel wrote. Lots of singing and there’s trumpets in it.”

Everyone laughed, except for Poley, who initially put her front foot in her mouth to stop herself, but gave up when she realised the Ferret didn’t seem at all put off by the laughter.

“Why shouldn’t it be?” the Ferret demanded.

The others ignored him and Aemelia said, “I think it’s _Hark the Herald Angels Sing_. That was very clever using the trumpet for the herald.”

“And your front legs were the wings,” Poley added.

Mouselet nodded and bowed and they all cheered. The Ferret continued to mutter that his answer worked just as well, but no-one replied except Holmes, who commented he wasn’t sure Handel would have appreciated his oratorio being referred to as a musical.

The Ocelot stood up and looked gravely at them. Mouselet and Aemelia giggled. He put his tutu on.

“It’s something to do with dance,” Aemelia said.

“A ballet!” Mouselet squeaked and the Ocelot nodded.

He went over to the dining table, where there were still a few items remaining and held up first of all one of the walnuts Dr Watson was planning on eating later, and then some pieces of coloured paper which had been pushed to one side.

“The Nutcracker!” Mouselet bounced up and down. She began to hum one of the tunes.

The Ocelot nodded and said, “I thought you might like that one.”

Lastly it was the Ferret’s turn. Traditionally he had the final place, so that if there was any dispute, they could move straight into tea which would distract him.

It was a book. The Ferret began by looking upwards and grinning, then looking downwards with a miserable expression. Then he proceeded to gallop between two spots, giving a little jump at the midway point. Finally he swung his front leg dramatically and collapsed in a heap.

Everyone looked completely confused. At last the Ocelot said, “Um, Charles Dickens, _David Copperfield_?”

The Ferret started to nod but then shook his head vigorously.

“How did you get that?” the Sloth asked.

“The first bit could have been Mr Micawber,” the Ocelot replied.

“There was a happy person, so ‘If you’re happy and you know it’” Mouselet began.

Poley added, “Clap your hands!”

They both giggled and the Ferret scowled at them.

Aemelia said, “It is Charles Dickens though, isn’t it?” The Ferret nodded. “Possibly _A Christmas Carol_.” The Ferret shook his head again.

“You’re going to have to give us another clue,” Dr Watson said.

The Ferret pulled a face and pointed to his tail.

The Sloth sighed. “ _A Tale of Two Cities_.”

“Of course,” the Ferret said. “’It was the best of times,’.” He looked up happily. “‘It was the worst of times,’.” He looked down sadly. “Here’s London.” He stood in one spot then trotted across the floor, giving a little leap, “The Channel,” trotted a bit further and said, “Here’s Paris.”

Holmes, whose eyebrows had been moving up slowly with each following explanation, suddenly stood up and said, “You know, it must be tea-time. Anybody like a mince pie or some Christmas cake.”

The Ferret immediately forgot what he was saying and went to join Holmes.

“Do you think you’d like to take part next year?” Mouselet asked Poley.

“It might be fun,” she said shyly. “Although I’m not sure how good I’ll be.”

“You’ll be fine,” Aemelia said. “Dr Watson will help you if you need anything. So long as you don’t outshine the Ferret.”

“Is that possible?” Poley said.

“No!” the other two chorused.


End file.
